Enamorado por primera vez
by DreamerTillTheEnd
Summary: Puck está dispuesto a cambiar toda su personalidad para conseguir el amor de Quinn, incluso de pedirle ayuda a alguien a quién jamás habría acudido si no lo ncesitara.
1. Quiero ser educado

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, ojalá les guste.**

**Sólo desarrollo mi imaginación, este programa pertenece totalmente a sus creadores.**

* * *

Luego de haber ganado las seccionales todos estaban muy entusiasmados por todo lo que vendría este año: todas las competencias por ganar y sobre todo, la posibilidad de no ser mirados en menos sólo por ser del club Glee.

Pero Puck... él sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que su hija nacería. También tenía muy claro que Quinn no le iba a permitir verla, ya que era "una mala influencia", o eso trató de decirle cuando hablaron hace unos días…

- ¡Quinn! – el chico se acercaba a ella corriendo por el pasillo –. Le traje esto a la bebé.

Noah buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño medallón colgado de una cadena. Tenía grabada la letra "P" mayúscula. Era de Puckerman, claramente.

- Es un gesto muy bonito, pero no, gracias, creo que es mejor que mi hija no sepa quién es su padre, ya sabes. Espero que no te moleste lo que te diré pero… creo que no eres el mejor ejemplo para un niño – dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando.

- Espera, enserio quiero que lo conserves.

Quinn se detuvo.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que cause, ¿no?, _pensó la chica.

- Muchas gracias, Puck, es muy bonito – tomó el medallón y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Gracias a ti por aceptarlo.

Si, Puck estaba definitivamente enamorado. Pero era demasiado torpe como para comportarse de manera educada con respecto a sus sentimientos. Le gustaba que todas las chicas quisieran tener sexo con él; era el semental del colegio y definitivamente no quería que eso cambiara.

Pero si seguía así, ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a Quinn Fabray, la chica difícil? Sería duro, pero Puck debía cambiar su actitud de macho indiscutible y volverse el chico más educado, honesto y sensible en la vida de la presidenta del club de Celibato

_¡No, no le pediré ayuda a Finn!_

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Por algo Finn había logrado enamorar a la chica.

Esa misma tarde fue a visitar a Finn.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – con sólo abrir la puerta, Hudson se puso rojo de cólera.

- Sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

- Sí, yo también quiero pedirle a Dios que ese bebé se vuelva, de un día para otro, mi hijo, pero no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

Finn estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Puck lo impidió.

- Ayúdame a ser... caballeroso – soltó de una vez.

- Tú, Noah Puckerman, ¿quieres ser caballeroso? – el más alto parecía no creer sus palabras.

- Si. quiero conquistar a una chica, pero no sólo por mi atractivo masculino, sino también por el hombre educado que creo que llevo adentro.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

_Supongo que esto me tenía que costar algo…_

- Lavaré tu ropa sucia y tu uniforme de fútbol por un año – _auch._

- Entra.

Puck comenzó a recordar esos tiempos – no hacía mucho – cuando Finn y él eran los mejores amigos que podían existir. Ya cuando llegaron a la habitación del capitán del equipo de futbol, comenzó la clase de modales.

- Lo primero que debes saber, es que nunca debes quedarte mirando a todas las chicas que pasan a tu lado, por muy sexys que se vean.

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace? – eso, para Noah, parecía imposible.

- Si tanto te gusta esa chica, podrás hacerlo – dijo Finn con seguridad.

_Entonces, como estoy enamorado, voy a poder lograr eso… supongo._

- ¿Y qué sigue? –preguntó Noah con curiosidad.

- Mañana te digo, veamos cómo te va con eso primero. Nos vemos, adiós.

Era obvio que le estaba diciendo que se fuera de una manera menos grosera.

_Ese chico es educado._

- Gracias por todo – Puck ya estaba saliendo, esbozó una leve sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Para Puck, la primera instrucción era algo complicada, pero si se concentraba en mirar sólo a Quinn durante todo el día, lo demás sería fácil.

Y llegó la mañana del día siguiente. Puck tenía sólo un objetivo y debía llegar a él de todas maneras. Entró al salón de español y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

- Hola, Rachel – dijo el chico amablemente.

- Hola – extrañada, la chica tomó asiento.

- Y ¿cómo estás? - siguió Puck.

- Ok, esto es extraño ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?

- Estoy siendo educado, eso es todo.

- Y desde cuando tú te comportas educadamente – _Eso sonó grosero_, se dio cuenta la chica –. Lo siento. Bien, creo que es bueno ver un cambio en ti, Noah. Pienso que cambiar le hace muy bien a las personas y ya que estás pasando por un momento difícil...

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – no dejó que Rachel terminara de hablar. Ya se había enojado –. No espera, discúlpame, se supone que estoy cambiando.

- Genial. Puedes controlarte a ti mismo. Creo que ahora podremos ser amigos, claro, empezando desde cero ¿no?

- Si, podríamos intentarlo.

Así transcurrió el resto de la clase. Puck de vez en vez miraba a Rachel cuando esta se paraba a preguntarle cosas al Sr. Schuester, pero en el momento en que recordaba a Quinn, en seguida ponía los ojos en su cuaderno y repasaba las preposiciones en español.

_A, antes, con, contra… Wow… Rachel tiene un tras… ¡No, Puck, concéntrate_

Puck tenía una fuerza de voluntad incríble. Para un chico como el debía ser complicado cambiar de un día para otro sólo por una chica, una chica que no se interesaba en absoluto por él.


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí un nuevo chap, está bastante dramático, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

Todos estaban reunidos para comenzar la práctica de Glee. Puck estaba de lo mejor conversando con Rachel mientras Quinn asesinaba a la chica con la mirada.

Noah sólo sonreía. Fabray estaba celosa y eso le gustaba.

Finn, él sólo pensaba que la chica que le gustaba a Puck era Rachel y negaba con la cabeza. Comenzó a observar como la chica reía repetidas veces y la manera en la que miraba al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Sólo eso bastaba para que su furia ardiera en llamas. Si. Tenía que reconocerlo: Rachel le encantaba.

Cuando el Sr. Schuester entró al salón de coro todos se silenciaron y el profesor comenzó a hablar:

- Hola a todos. Estaba pensando que hoy podíamos cantar algo más lento y pensé en Paul Anka.

_Aún no especificó la canción… _pensó Finn.

- Finn, ¿podrías cantarla tú? Es _You're having my baby _– continuo Will.

El chico no podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué? – Quinn estaba igual de sorprendida que Hudson.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Quinn? – el Sr. Schue estaba siendo amable como siempre.

- No, claro que no...

- Bueno, puedes comenzar, Finn.

_You're having my baby,  
what a lovely way of saying  
how much you love me.  
You're having my baby,  
what a lovely way of saying  
what you're thinking of me._

_I can see it,  
your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it._

Finn sintió cómo su voz se desvaneció al terminar de cantar esa frase y una lágrima que era de rabia y tristeza a la vez, recorrió una de sus mejillas. Miró con odio a Quinn y también a Puck y salió caminando desesperadamente del salón.

- ¿Qué se supone que sucedió? – el Sr. Schue salió del salón también y siguió a Finn.

El chico alto se dirigió al campo de fútbol y se sentó en las graderías a pensar.

- Finn.

- Lo lamento Sr. Schue, sólo me trajo malos recuerdos – comenzó a derramar nuevas lágrimas –. El año pasado, Kurt me dijo que expresara mis sentimientos con una balada y cuando fui a cenar a la casa de Quinn, yo… canté esa canción para contarles lo de la bebé a sus padres.

- Oh... – Eso fue lo único que William pudo pronunciar.

- Si, pero eso ya no importa.

- Si quieres puedes cantar otra canción – propuso Schuester.

El chico lo pensó unos minutos. Sabía que la canción lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, ya no había vuelta atrás. Finn se levantó decidido y sólo dió a conocer su decisión:

- No se preocupe Sr. Schue, cantaré la canción, tengo que enfrentarlo.

Ambos volvieron a la sala de coro para continuar ensayando. Finn cantó la canción con un toque de melancolía natural que le quedaba perfecto. Quinn simplemente estaba a punto de llorar, las lágrimas casi salían desde las comisuras de sus ojos, pero trató de disimularlo. Le resultó: nadie lo notó excepto el chico que estaba enamorado de ella, Noah, quién camino hasta donde ella estaba y con toda la dulzura del universo, le habló:

- ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

La chica asintió.

- Bueno, no creo ser el chico que te dé mayor confianza, pero si lo deseas, podemos conversar luego del ensayo, unos minutos – con su mano le acarició delicadamente el rubio cabello que no se dejaba ver descuidado.

- Gracias. Ultimamente me parece que eras la única persona que nota que existo – dejó sus lágrimas salir mientras la canción llegaba a su final.

- Para mi siempre existirás, debes saberlo – el mohicano sonrió –. Eres una chica muy buena, pero no dejas que los demás lo vean.

_Ese no es el Noah Puckerman que yo conozco,_ pensó Quinn. Cualquiera habría dicho lo mismo, Puck había actuado diferente todo el día, había cambiado en un dos por tres y eso era algo de lo que todo el mundo podía darse cuenta.

- Bueno, chicos – interrumpió Will –, es todo por hoy, los veo mañana.

Todos se despidieron. Noah esperó a Quinn afuera del salón.

- Vamos al campo de fútbol – sugirió Fabray.

El campo estaba totalmente vació. Los dos se sentaron en las graderías sin hablar, mantenían sus cabezas hacia abajo, pensando en qué decir; las palabras correctas que debía utilizar. Esa chica era especial para Puck, debía darle un trato diferente al que le daba a las demás.

* * *

**Esperos sus reviews! eso me da el ánimo para seguir ;)**


	3. Decisión

**Hola otra vez! Tarde algo con este chap porque la bendita inspiración no llegaba, pero espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Decisión

- Quinn... – comenzó Puck.

Ella cubrió su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

- ¡Mi vida es un total asco!

- No digas eso – con una de sus manos, Puck hizo que la chica lo mirara y, con su pulgar, secó una de las muchas lágrimas que recorrían sus rosadas mejillas –. Eres una chica genial, cualquiera daría lo que fuera para estar contigo.

- ¿Y tú? – cuestionó Quinn de repente – ¿Eres uno de ellos?

- Yo... yo soy el que más lo desea y haré lo que esté a mi alcancé para lograrlo.

Quinn evitó la mirada del mohicano. Era un gran cambio. Y era por ella, por ganar su corazón, por poder amarla. Y no le importaba su estado, no era por la popularidad. Lo sabía porque Puck no cambiaba de un día para otro sólo para salir con una chica popular, él sólo la conquistaba y se la llevaba a la cama. Así de fácil. Además ella ya no tenía nada de popular.

- No tendrías que dar a la bebé en adopción. Me haría cargo de ella, sería un gran padre – aseguró Noah.

- Puck, no tienes que hacer esto.

- Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo – tomó una bocanada de aire –. Quiero hacerlo por ti.

- Estoy algo confundida, Puck – se levantó –. Tengo que irme, adiós.

Y se había ido. Incluso, tal vez, había empeorado las cosas. Seguramente lo había tomado como un juego de su parte para acostarse con ella y luego dejarla a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

Tiempo.

Eso era lo que necesitaría, pero el no quería esperar, era demasiado impaciente y estaba demaciado enamorado. Mas el amor sabe esperar y él tendría que hacerlo. Ya había dado el primer paso, se había comportado educadamente.

_Finn_, recordó de pronto.

Había olvidado por completo los "consejos" de Finn, así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia su casa lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y al llegar tocó el timpre unas cinco veces.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – gritó Finn al abrir la puerta.

- Estoy desesperado, tienes que ayudarme – sin pedir permiso, Puck entró como si esa fuese su propia casa –. Quinn fue tu novia, debes saber cómo conquistarla ¿no?

- ¿Es Quinn? Ok, no me sorprende pero... no importa. Bueno, en realidad no se que es lo que vió en mi – respondió con modestia.

Y no mentía. Lo que había sucedido entre él y Quinn sólo surgió. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle que le gustaba de él, se conformaba con que lo quisiera tal y como era y que nada más importase. Por eso tal vez su relación fue tan duradera y tal vez aún estarían juntos si ella no le hubiese mentido con algo tan improtante como un bebé. El bebé que era del que en ese momento estaba en su casa pidiendo consejos para conquistar a su ex ¡Qué ironía!

No sentía nada por Quinn ya, pero era una extraña situación.

- Vamos, tienes que saberlo – insistió Noah.

- Y si lo supiera ¿En verdad quieres ser como otra persona para gustarle a una chica? Si ella es única para ti, debes ser único para ella.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, ¿cuál es el consejo de hoy?

- Creo que ya te lo di – concluyó Finn –. Encuentra algo único en ti, algo bueno y que le pueda gustar a las chicas.

Puck pensó en qué no tenía. Buen físico, era guapo, una personalidad predominante, todo un imán de chicas ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

- Gracias, adiós – tomó su mochila y salió de la casa.

Algo único. Algo especial. Algo que no tuviesen otros chicos. Pero ¿Qué? Solamente había una cosa única en él y era el deseo de ser el padre de la pequeña que Quinn esperaba ¿Acaso eso contaba?

_Supongo que si_, pensó Puck, _no es que muchos chicos quieran ser padres a los dieciséis años._

Al día siguiente Puck encontró a Quinn caminando por uno de los pasillos.

- Hola, Quinn ¿Qué tal? – saludó entusiasmado.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo va esa pequeña? – preguntó tocando su vientre

- Ella está bien – respondió algo extrañada –, gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Pensaste en lo de ayer?

Quinn abrió la puerta de su casillero sin saber qué responder. Lo había pensado, pero qué tal si era una de las muchas conquistas de Noah Puckerman y luego terminaba igual que todas.

- No lo sé, Puck, has demostrado que puedes cambiar, pero ha sido sólo un día ¿Qué pasará con los que vienen? Las cosas no suceden así de rápido.

- Te demostraré que en verdad me he convertido en un nuevo Puck, uno educado, uno que sabe como tratar a una chica especial – estaba totalmente decidido.

- Tengo que ir a clase de cálculo. Nos vemos luego.

Las cosas no iban a quedarse así. No iba a permitir que todo lo que había logrado en un día y medio se fuese a la basura. Se había esforzado mucho por tratar de cambiar y lograría que Quinn Fabray, la chica que tanto amaba, se diera cuenta de que valía la pena estar con él. Estaba totalmente seguro de eso y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión

* * *

**Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, estoy de vacaciones esta semana y tendré más tiempo para escribir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo :)  
**


End file.
